Chawosaurian Revolution
Part of the Chawosaurianic Wars The Chawosaurian Revolution (also known as the Revolution Era, the Revolution of 2009, the Revolution of 2011, the 2010s Revolutions, the Revolutions of the 2010s, or simply the 2010s) (August 24, 2009 - June 23, 2019) was an era in Chawosaurian History that the Empire of Chawosauria went through a period of a major revolution. The Chawosaurian Revolution was mostly peaceful and somewhat violent (see Chawosaurian Revolutionary Wars) in the early 2010s and then violent to bloody in the later 2010s with the Great Patriotic War. The Chawosaurian Revolution was a political revolution, its goal was to loosen the Chawosaurian Government's totalitarian elements that were inspired primarily by the Soviet Union installed by the Communist dictator Timothy Max Roosevelt, whose death in 2011 proliferated the revolution. As a result of Timothy Max Roosevelt's death, the revolution caused severe border changes in the Chawosaurian world which was then living under the Imperial Chawallian Empire that came to power in the Second Brutal War, one of Chawosauria's civil wars. Seminolia (Seminole Indiana then) already became an independent state that broke away from Chawosauria, which marked the starting date of the Chawosaurian Revolution. By June 13, 2012, the Kingdom of Alabama also broke away from Chawosauria, then Seminole Indiana overtook the entire state of Georgia (USA) and then an escalation in Chawosauria's border problems by 2013. The Chawosaurian Revolution wasn't popular in the early 2010s, the Communist Party, Chawosauria's natural ruling party, gained a comeback in the 2012 Chawosaurian general elections, 2014 general elections, and the 2015 Chawosaurian elections after the war of aggression waged by the Orthodox Tsardom, a rebellion Christian theocratic state sought to overthrow the Chawosaurian government and overtake Chawosauria, that mission failed on the day of the 2015 elections. Originally called the Chawosaurian Civil War, the Great Patriotic War became a civil war in 2016 to 2019 between the Chawallians, the authoritarian militia group to retain the establishment, and the Chawmanians, another militia group to establish a social democracy, waged until the Chawallians surrendered but the war never ended, Bismarckia, the successor state of the Orthodox Tsardom, waged a war of aggression in 2017 because of its founder, Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II, ordered the Chawosaurian European Parliament to break away from Chawosauria because of the unsatisfying results of the 2017 French presidential election where right-wing populism suffered an epic defeat. Eventually, in 2018, both the Chawallians and Chawmanians banded together to fight the Bismarckians, and the war became unmanaged due to factionalism. Due to having support from the so-called Empire Christians, Chawosaurian Christians who supported Chawosauria over the Bismarckians, attitudes towards Christians began to change. On social and domestic issues, freedom of religion, democracy, and civil rights became the core social issues of the Revolution by the late 2010s. As a result of Communist rule over Chawosauria, the practice and belief in religion was outlawed and atheism was indoctrinated to Chawosaurians under a Chawosaurian law called Section 126, resulting in discrimination and prejudice against Chawosaurians who are not Irreligious especially Christians who are widely blamed for the results of the First Brutal War, this resulted in the Chawosaurian multicultural revolution to break out in 2015. The Revolutionaries took over the monarchy in March 2016 with Abooksigun Eluwilussit and continued to rule the monarchy until 2019, known as the Abooksigian Era. 2017 was the golden year for Revolutionaries, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu outruled his past Revolutionary supreme leaders and his successor, the Revolutionaries (became known as the Capitalists as an insult) won the 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections, throwing the Communists under the Chawallian Communist Party banner out of power from the Chawopolis Palace for the first time. The result of the Chawosaurian Revolution is a victory for both sides, democracy was expanded through the Treaty of Bucharest, which established the Continent Union operating under the Swiss Model on which the Continent Union's government is similar to the way the Swiss government works, but the Chawosaurian imperial government remains the same, with the Chawopolis Palace still has the same authoritarian powers. In the 2019 Chawosaurian elections, the Communists, under the banner of the new Chawosaurian Communist Party, was elected back to power, as well as getting elected to power over the Continent Union in the 2019 Continent Union federal election. For the revolutionaries, especially thanks to the 2019 elections, the result of the Chawosaurian Revolution is seen as "modest" while other revolutionaries and many historians consider the Chawosaurian Revolution as "a victory for the legacy of Timothy Max Roosevelt and a partial win for the revolutionaries, the 2019 elections was a huge setback for the revolutionaries". Prelude (2001-2009) Chawosauria's role in the aftermath of the September 11, 2001 Attacks (View: Chawosauria in the September 11 Attacks) Chawosauria was also a witness to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_11_attacks September 11 Attacks] that struck the United States to the point that America's era of peace was interrupted and having to begin drafts to the War on Terror. This tragic event enabled Irreligious Supremacy to grip Chawosaurian society in its grasp. Chawosaurian Boarding Schools have indoctrinated Chawosaurian children, teens, and young adults to believe religion causes nothing but war rather than peace, and the September 11 Attacks was a perfect example and is why Chawosauria must remain an Irreligious, non-god centered society, to keep the peace they already have. The September 11 Attacks emboldened Irreligious Supremacists to come to power in the 2005 legislative elections, and the Chawopolis Palace completely fell under Irreligious Supremacist control from moderate and centrist politicians who governed centrally when they address religion in society. Chawosauria, an Atheist State that permits Religious Persecution, was given a green light to have a "reason" of why Chawosauria would be an Atheist State, both politically and demographically, making Chawosaurians believe and or swear that they would not convert to a specific religion and will remain Atheists, crippling the Christian Crusaders' plans and mission to Christianize Chawosauria. This tragic event benefited and justified Chawosauria's hatred of religion. Timothy Max Roosevelt, then ruler of Chawosauria, conducted series of education to Chawosauria's children that Atheism is the way to avoid Militant Religious Conflict by using 9/11 as a benefit. The September 11 Attacks has benefited Timothy's hatred of religion, giving Chawosauria a green light against critics that Chawosauria must remain an Atheist State to avoid any of these events that happened in the United States from taking place in Chawosauria. The September 11 Attacks gave the Chawosaurians a green light to play "gotcha" against those nations who criticized Chawosauria's systemic persecution and discrimination of non-Irreligious Chawosaurians. Many nations believed Chawosauria was right about religion all this time. Timothy Max Roosevelt ordered the adding of the September 11 Attacks in Anti-Religious Textbooks for children to promote discrimination against Non-Irreligious Chawosaurians. As the 9/11 attacks were being added to State-run propaganda to promote Anti-Religious Sentiment, the propaganda was successful and Atheism overgrew in a significant size. As Chawosaurians started to recover from their 9/11 trauma in 2007, they started to get bothered by Timothy Max Roosevelt's attempt to exploit that trauma to give Timothy more power in the Palace. In the Chawopolis Palace, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII started to run a campaign against Timothy Max Roosevelt for his exploitation of Chawosaurians' fears of religion to achieve more power. Timothy's Prime Minister at the time, Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII, turned on him and exposed the corruption. Financial Crisis (2006-2011) Chawosaurians started to feel the Financial Crisis of 2007 to 2008, and then Chawosaurians from Northern Chawosauria were hit hard by the Great Recession, triggering a realignment of Chawosauria's political demographics in the 2009 Chawosaurian legislative elections, creating the so-called Millennial Firewall. Seminolian Independence Seminolia (referred to as Seminole Indiana before 2018) broke away from the Imperial Chawallian Empire on August 24, 2009, which was seen as the beginning of the Chawosaurian Revolution. Chawosaurian Revolutionary Wars began and Seminolia successfully and peacefully, with Timothy Max Roosevelt's help, broke away from Chawallian Chawosauria. The Frow family, led by Missmada Frow and her husband Frederick "Freeman" Frow helped Seminolia gain its independence from Chawosaurian rule. Missmada Frow was arrested for her political advocacy for independence. Seminolia mostly headquartered at Seminole County, Georgia, and then Chawosaurians accepted Seminolian Independence. Timothy Max Roosevelt's Death and 2011 Recession Timothy Max Roosevelt died on May 13, 2011, in Lake Seminole, in one of the most consequential deaths in Chawosaurian History. Chawosaurian Revolutionary Wars (2009-present) (see: Chawosaurian Revolutionary Wars) The Chawosaurian Revolutionary Wars with the first revolutions started to break out in 2009, few in Chawopolis City, and then many in Seminolia, with the Chawosaurians now wanting to re-annex Seminolia and then keep the Chawallian Empire in tact. Escalation (2015-2019) (see: Proliferation of the Chawosaurian Revolution) The outbreak of the Chawosaurian Revolution took place in Australia. Civil War (2016-2019) (see: Chawosaurian Civil War) The Chawosaurian Civil War (also known as the Great Patriotic War, the Second Crusades War, and other names) was a civil war originally fought between the Chawallians and the Chawmanians, and then the war fractured into new groups. Chawosaurian Nationalists and Unionists became new combatants as well as other nationalist groups seeking for independence from Chawosauria. Chawosauria was in the midst of the Chawosaurian Revolution. In 2015, the revolution escalated, supreme leader Antonio Kingston died in office, the 2015 Chawosaurian elections produced a strong Communist Party government, and the Imperial Chawallian Empire has collapsed after it reigned the Chawosaurian Orbis throughout the entire Timothy Max Roosevelt Era. EPICE was signed to repeal the authoritarian Chawallian Empire. Chawosauria broke up into five major military fronts: the Chawallian Front, the Chawmanian Front, the Chawbalitan Front, Chawafrican Front, and the Chawarctican Front. These fronts lost grip on power as the war begins with Chawosaurians who are Confederates invading the Southern United States to rebirth the Confederate States of America on Chawosaurian land, Chawosaurians in Europe attempted to create a Roman Empire, and the Progressive States of America became a unified nation, and more nations popping out to win independence. Fronts were reduced to two: Western Chawosauria and Eastern Chawosauria, due to widespread militant border changes. In deep frustration towards the 2017 French presidential election, the Chawosaurian European Parliament under the orders of Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II broke away from Chawosauria to form Bismarckia, an offspring of the Orthodox Tsardom that has the similar goal, forcibly convert Chawosauria to Christianity. The Bismarckians posed a threat to both sides, the Chawmanians and the Chawallians, and while still fighting each other, they united to fight the Bismarckians. The Bismarckians invaded the civil war fractured Chawosauria and it caused both the Nationalists and the Unionists to reunite as the Empire of Chawosauria and fight Bismarckia. By June 2017, the civil war was completely unmanageable for all sides. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu became Supreme Leader in February 2017 and he attempted to persecute the civil war aggressively, but the Bismarckians were getting tough to beat for the Chawosaurians and this made Degotoga K. Atagulkalu an increasingly unpopular emperor. By June 1, 2017, Degotoga Atagulkalu struggled to retain the Bismarckian threat. On October 21, 2017, the Chawallians surrendered and agreed to join other Chawosaurian factions to unite as the Empire of Chawosauria and defeat Bismarckia as a common goal. Bismarckian aggression ended Chawosaurian factionalism. One of the biggest factors of Bismarckia's defeat in the war is their failure to take advantage of Chawosauria's fracturing between Chawallians and Chawmanians as a divide and conquer opportunity. The Chawallian surrender created the Chawosaurian-Bismarckian Theaters. The war went on for two years until the Bismarckians ended up losing due to Chawosauria having their own divide and conquer strategy by forging an alliance with Christians who do not support Bismarckia, these Christians were known as Empire Christians, Christians in Chawosauria who showed loyalty to Chawosauria over Bismarckia. Operation Napoleon allowed the Chawosaurian Theatre to gain a significant victory over the Bismarckians. The Chawosaurian European Parliament withdrew from the Bismarckian Empire, thus weakening the Christian empire, and the accidental restoration of continental borders that will effectively help forming the Continent Union by the time the war ends. On Christmas 2018, Bismarckia surrenders despite some groups refusing to surrender. On March 3, 2019, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu died in office and his successor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a carried out the peace negotiations and formation of the Continent Union. The Chawosaurian Civil War ends on June 23, 2019. Elections (2015-2019) Revolutionary elections * 2015 Chawosaurian elections * 2017 Chawosaurian elections Results TBD Aftermath (2019-present) Treaty of Bucharest The Treaty of Bucharest was signed on June 23, 2019, and the impact of such a treaty is that it established the Continent Union officially. Ural Wall The Ural Wall (also known as the Great Wall of Chawosauria, the Great Wall of the Urals, the Ural Barrier, the Russian Division, the Russia Division, the Russia Split, the Russian Split, the Russian Wall, or the Great Wall of Russia) is when the Chawopolis Palace uses the Ural Mountains and the Ural River as a geopolitical border to divide Russia and draw the border between Europe and Asia as part of the Chawosaurian government's implementation of the Continent Union. The Ural Wall is a controversial continental border, it is the subject of a heated political debate since its enactment on June 23, 2019, and the Chawosaurians often treat the Ural Mountains as a border wall. Opponents of the Ural Wall say it is a bad move by the government to overreach into Russia and divide the land of Chawo-Russians, and the Ural Wall is even opposed by the Chawosaurian Administration in Russia. Supporters of the Ural Wall argue it is the good step of establishing the borders of the Continent Union. Opponents of the Ural Wall are opposed to the wall but divided on the fate of Chawosaurian Russians, some say the Ural Wall is an attempt to gives the Chawosaurian Russians independence from Chawosauria to govern themselves, and that the wall should go down and cause the Chawosaurian Russians to fall under complete Chawosaurian control, while other opponents of the wall says the Ural Wall should be taken down and the Chawosaurian Government should unify Europe and Asia into one Continental Republic of Eurasia. on Russia. ]] The wall was thought up as The Russia Split in 2014 as a post-war plan for after they defeat the Orthodox Tsardom. When the Orthodox Tsardom fell in late 2015, the Chawosaurian Government established Eurasia and ignored the Ural Wall idea. In 2016, Civil War struck and in 2017, Bismarckia rose from North Eurasia, and after fighting with the Chawosaurian factions, and ongoing to 2018 until at the end of the year, Bismarckia surrendered and the Continent Union fully rose to power on June 17, 2019. On June 21, 2019, the Ural Wall was approved unanimously by the Chawopolis Palace, and the power of the Ural Wall began on June 23. 2019. The Ural Wall alienated Uralic Chawosaurians, the wall will make it harder for Uralic Chawosaurians to travel across the Ural Mountains, and this causes the Uralic Chawosaurians to have an anti-government sentiment against the Chawosaurian Government for turning their homeland into a political border. The Chawosaurian Administration in Russia opposes the Ural Wall because it will suffocate their economy, a divided Russia will suffocate the administration's ability to govern the Chawosaurian community in Russia, unable to tax them and have control of the administration's economic needs, including transportation, schools, healthcare, and infrastructure. This causes Chawosaurian Russians to split between having a nationalistic and an anarchistic view against the Chawosaurian Government. Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a (widely referred to as EMK) and retiring Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX warned Chawosaurian Russians against retaliation against the Ural Wall. The 2019 Chawosaurian elections resulted in Shang Jong Parker and his Communist Party to come to power, Parker ordered the Invasion of the Urals on January 5, 2020, to have the Uralic Chawosaurians militarily removed from their ancestral homeland. 2019 Chawosaurian elections (see: 2019 Chawosaurian elections) The 2019 Chawosaurian elections (also known as the 2019 Communist Revolution, the Chawosaurian Bolshevik Revolution, the 2019 Bolshevik Revolution, the Chawosaurian Communist Revolution, the Revolution of 2019, the Revolution of '19, the Communist Wave of 2019, the Red Wave of 2019, the Great Red Wave, or the Great Wave, or simply the Communist Revolution) were elections that were held on Friday, October 4, 2019. These elections were set to elect all 1,000 members of the Chawosaurian National Legislature (referred to as the Chawopolis Palace) for the 25th Chawopolis Palace (January 1, 2020 - December 31, 2024), 501 seats required to win a majority, 600 seats required to win a supermajority. The election of the new, or the reelection of Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a as Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria, and the Comrade President to replace the retiring Comrade President Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, 55 Comrade Senators, 435 Comrade Representatives, as well as two continental referendums in North America and Europe. This election is a significant victory for the Communist Party. It is also the largest wave election in Chawosaurian History. These elections were held after the Communist waves of the 2018 Chawosaurian elections. This is the first set of elections held on the first Friday of October. Riding on Shang Jong Parker's coattails, who won the monarchy as a Communist in the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election in a landslide over the Capitalist incumbent, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, thus denying him a full term after taking office upon the Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, the Communist Party regained control of the Chawopolis Palace in the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections, swept control of all six Continental Reichstags in the 2019 Continent Union federal election, and the comrade elections all across Comrade America. The Communist Party won 75% of the power over Chawosauria and Capitalists have kept 25% of the power over Chawosauria. Communists won 2,919 seats to the Capitalists' 979 seats. Capitalists suffered a loss of 330 seats from 1,309 seats they won in 2017, and the Communists gained 2,736 seats from their 2017 total of 183. The Capitalists previously had control of the monarchy since Abooksigun Eluwilussit in 2016, they also had control of the Chawopolis Palace since they won the 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections, which was the first Capitalist victory since 1939. The Continental governments were established in the Treaty of Bucharest that was signed on June 23, 2019, following the end of the Great Patriotic War and the installation of the Ural Wall. The Capitalists had controlled the Comrade Presidency since its establishment in 1987, but no Communist had ever ran for that office until this election. The Communist Party already had the Comrade Congress since the 2018 Comrade elections. In the final months of the campaign, the partisan and ideological tensions within the Capitalists' legislative majority in the Chawopolis Palace, Incumbent Supreme Leader Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a's low-energy campaign and weak incumbency advantage, and the Capitalist-leaning western world's diplomatic interaction with Israel (especially the US-Israel relations) undermined the Capitalists' 2019 campaign, the Capitalists' ability to support the United States was frequently undermined by the Presidency of Donald Trump's constant damage to America's global standing and repeated tarnish to the political establishment of the United States, and the Capitalists' campaign was also undermined by the United States' losing end in the China-U.S. trade war and the worsening economic inequality that is also going on in the U.S. frequently contradicts the Capitalists' praise for the U.S. economy as their justification of Capitalism back in the previous election in 2017. After the elections, social democrats criticized the Capitalists' 2017 praise for American economics as "a stupid idea that haunted the Capitalists" and social democratic economists said the Capitalists should have praised the economic systems of Sweden, Norway, Switzerland, Canada, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Greenland, the Faroe Islands, Australia, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom instead of the economy of the United States. A realigning election, the Millennial Firewall collapsed permanently. Northern America (United States and Canada), Scandinavia (Sweden, Norway, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Greenland, and the Faroe Islands), the British Isles (United Kingdom and Ireland), South Africa, Namibia, and Hong Kong, have remained Capitalist as they did in the 2017 Chawosaurian elections, thus becoming the Social Democratic Heartlands. Scandinavia voted for Kalawai'a because of his social-democratic leans, same reason why the British Isles and Canada supported Kalawai'a and his SDGPA. The United States supported Kalawai'a because of anti-communist sentiments, and Hong Kong held the Communist Party responsible for Communist China's response to the 2019 Hong Kong protests. However, the Communist Party was able to overcome these realignments by making substantial inroads in Africa, Latin America, Oceania, Asia, and the Pacific whole, giving them enough to win this election. The elections were a huge setback for the Capitalists. They lost the monarchy by a landslide after three narrow victories in 2016, April 2017 and December 2017. They lost the Chawopolis Palace in the worst loss of seats suffered by a majority party. In the Chawopolis Palace popular vote percentage, the Capitalists suffered the worst popular vote percentage drop since the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections. The Communist Party gain of the monarchy permanently ended the Abooksigian Era. The Capitalists suffered a huge failure in the continental elections, failing a win a majority of a single continental reichstag. Losing the Comrade Presidency for the first time in Chawosaurian History, and failed to regain the Comrade Senate and House. In ballot initiatives, in the 2019 European Civil Rights Referendum, a proposed civil rights bill sought to protect Chawosaurian Jews was rejected by the voters in the Federal Republic of Europe because of widespread antisemitism in Chawosaurian Europe. In the Federal Republic of North America, the continental federal republic elected the 48 Star banner over the Confederate Battle Version in the 2019 North American Flag Referendum. The Communist Party landslide attributed to the antisemitic backlash among Chawosaurians against the United States' Israel policies under President Donald Trump, in December 2017, the Trump administration recognized Jerusalem as the legitimate capital of Israel, in March 2019, Trump recognized the Golan Heights as an Israeli territory, these policies deeply worried Chawosaurians that since the United States is a powerful nation, America could influence Israel to become either a global empire or allow Zionists to occupy the United Nations to enable "an Israeli global empire". Chawosaurians took their antisemitic frustration and fears on the Capitalist government, fearing that since the western world (known for its traditions of Capitalism) have civil rights laws protecting Jews and are close to Israel, the Capitalists in Chawosauria could enact civil rights and civil liberties laws protecting Chawosaurian Jews. The Capitalists attempted to distance themselves away from Jewish people by enacting the Electoral Fraud Prevention Act of 2019, which bans all Chawosaurian Jews from voting. The Capitalists passed this law to disprove Allegations of Israeli, Zionist, and Jewish control of the 24th Chawopolis Palace. The Capitalist, western world's interaction with Israel and the west's role in helping Israel become an independent nation back in 1948 attributed to suspicion against the capitalist controlled 24th Chawopolis Palace, which resulted in the capitalists losing this election to the Communist Party, thereby losing the power they previously had over Chawosauria. There are six important elections and two important continental referendums contested. This is the first election in Chawosaurian History affected by the Swiss Model. On January 1, 2020, the 25th Chawopolis Palace begins with a unified Communist Party government despite a Capitalist Prime Minister, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, who will become the first Prime Minister since Theodore McClellan in a century to come to office to a minority party status. The results of the 2019 elections was a big setback for the Chawosaurian Revolution that despite the Continent Union is a major accomplishment for the Chawosaurian Revolutionaries as a major democracy expansion while the Chawosaurian Imperial Government remains the same authoritarian powers, the Continent Union government also fell under the rule of the Communist Party, making the Chawosaurian Revolution considered to be a revolutionary failure. Following the election results, the Communist Party regained its status as the dominant party in Chawosauria. This election produced the highest voter turnout in Chawosaurian History as well as the largest wave election in Chawosaurian History. See also * History of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt